No sound without silence
by TchaikovskyLover111
Summary: Emilia Hudson was different from most of the prisoners of the Arc. She was the only person that was arrested because she wouldn't talk. Not one word... However, soon things will have to change as they are sent to the ground. All one hundred of them along with Emilia. So will it? Or will she keep to her old ways of not trusting. And who will help a girl that doesn't talk survive?
1. Prologue

**No sound without silence**

Prologue

Time passed and so did months. Being locked up in a cell wasn't the most fun thing in life, and there was nothing much to do in the spare time. Most of the prisoners just walked up and down, paced the length of their cell a thousand times to pass an hour. She was one of them. Some talked to themselves, she stayed quiet. Some would ask for things to entertain them though they never got it (unless they were privileged), not once did she address a guard. Not once did she speak to them. She was saving her voice, for those who she could talk to didn't deserve to hear it. She didn't talk, most on the Arc considered her mute; they didn't know that she just didn't want to. Ever since her mother was executed and floated. When they first thought it was a physical fault she was sent to a doctor… a woman under the name of Abby Griffin. She kept looking, searching for a sign which could explain the inexistent illness until one day, a girl with blonde hair, not much older than Abby's patient herself, walked in and stated what none other knew: "It's not that she can't talk, she just doesn't want to." Clarke Griffin stated looking at the girl with questioning eyes but within them you could see the understanding. The only thing she did was give a slight nod. And Abby knew she had nothing else she could do. And so she was sent back to her cell like she always was. It has been a few months since that last visit. Since then she hasn't seen the rest of the Arc nor its people. But she didn't mind. The life of a prisoner was solitary, and that was good for her. She didn't like people after all that much…

So you can imagine her surprise and irritation when a guard opened her cell door loudly. She never liked guards, but she was surprised to see one at the moment. It wasn't time for food, nor was it the time for her trial. What else could it be then?  
>"Prisoner 386, face the wall." The instructions were clear and she did as she was told. She didn't really care what was going on… nobody was out there waiting for her trial with hopes of her getting released so there was no point in fighting when they would float her. But she was surprised by the sight in front of her as they lead her out of the cell. All of the prisoners were being lead out of their cells by guards, some were resisting while others were just looking around in shock. She looked ahead wondering where they were taking her. And then she saw it, a big drop ship and all the prisoners being lead onto it. Suddenly she felt something sting her wrist and as she looked over she saw a bracelet looking device being put around it. And that is when she realized what was going on. She wasn't being floated, well, that depends on which way you look at it, but never mind. All of them were being sent to the ground, to Earth, back home! She was lead into the drop ship, into the chaos created by the delinquents, and instructed to find a seat. She did as she was told and as soon as she saw one she sat in it. It was beside a brown haired girl. She was looking around with her big green eyes full of curiosity, excitement and fear. As she sat down, the girls eyes averted to her in surprise.<br>"Hi I'm Octavia." She politely introduces herself and extends her hand for the unnamed girl to shake. And so she does but she doesn't say anything else making Octavia confused before she realizes who she is talking to. It was Emilia Hudson! Everyone on the Arc knew her; arrested because she doesn't speak. It was quite a tale; it took everyone a month and a half to get over it.  
>"You must be Emilia?" she wanted to make sure and as the girl nodded she smiled warmly at her. She wasn't the one to judge and imagine how great it would be to have a friend who you could ramble on to and never worry about them getting to say something. Of course, it wasn't the only reason she wanted to be friends with this girl now that she has met her. All the time she was in the cell of her own, sometimes the thought about her would come across her mind. The girl who refused to talk, even to the chancellor himself. And none actually knew why…<br>"This is kinda scary don't you think? I mean, I always wanted to see the Earth, but not when I'm not certain if it would kill me!" Octavia explained making Emilia smile as she looked at her, amusement showing in her eyes. Octavia smiled back and was about to say something else, but the doors were suddenly shut sending everyone into silence. And then there was a hard jerk and everyone on the drop ship knew they have officially left the Arc and were falling through space. Falling to the Earth and the life or death that awaited for them there.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

The landing was getting close to a stop… everyone could feel it! However, Emilia still wondered how some could possibly even think of unfastening the seatbelts and 'fly around' in the drop ship. Comments such as "Look your dad floated me after all!" were directed the way of Wells Jaha. Emilia could see his face a bit further away, and it seemed to stay unaffected by the words about his father. But then she noticed the girl sitting beside him as she spoke up. Clarke? How the heck did she manage to get here? Get confined actually? However before their conversation could escalate further horrible turbulence hit the drop ship and some of the people were sent flying out of their seats. Commotion stirred up when Emilia suddenly felt a hand grasp hers and looking to the side she saw Octavia's eyes looking at her.  
>"Hope you don't mind, but if I fly out of my seat I'd like something to hold onto…" she stated making Emilia smile at her as she squeezed her hand as reassurment she wouldn't let it go. She too thought it was best to have something to hold onto and be sure it wouldn't let go.<p>

And then suddenly with another hard jerk, the drop ship came to a stop and everyone inside of it quieted down. The first one to break the silence was an Asian guy who stood off to the side clutching to his seatbelt:  
>"Listen. No machine hum." He stated making everyone aware of the fact he was right.<br>"Whoa! That's a first." The kid with the goggles that stood next to him commented. And within a second here was a new commotion as people started unbuckling their seatbelts and springing up from their chairs.

Octavia pulled Emilia's hand along with the crowd as everyone tried to make their way to the outer doors. The crowd came to a halt as someone stood at the door about to open it.  
>"Stop! The air could be toxic!" Clarke's voice could be heard inside of the drop ship as she walked down to the person at the front disappearing from Emilia's sight.<br>"If the air is toxic we're all dead anyway." A male voice answered her and even though neither Emilia nor Octavia could see who the voice belonged to, the recognition on Octavia's face told her that she had a perfectly good idea. Pulling her along, again, the brown haired girl pushed her way through the crowd and as they came to the first row of people, Octavia called out: "Bellamy?" the sound of his face caught his attention making him avert his eyes from his glare down with Clarke to look at the person that called him. His eyes shone with happiness as he spotted her amongst the crowd.  
>"My god, look at how big you are!" he exclaimed as the two of them embraced leaving Clarke and Emilia standing to the side as they watched along with the rest of the drop ship. As Octavia moved away from him she took in his appearance scoffing as she took a better look.<br>"What the hell are you wearing? A guard's uniform?" she asked him jokingly making him chuckle as he gave her an explanation of borrowing it. Which was slightly confusing since you don't just _borrow_ a guards uniform, but none seemed to speak up about that. Clarke though, found a different subject to speak up about:  
>"Where's your wristband?" she asked loudly looking at Bellamy. As he and Octavia looked at Clarke the irritation was obvious in their eyes. However, Octavia was the one to express it through words as she spoke up breaking the shortly created awkward silence:<br>"Do you mind? I haven't seen my brother in a year!" Her comment of course caused a riot of people snickering how nobody had a brother and what not which of course lead to the realisation of who Octavia really was. And just like mostly everyone else on the drop ship, Emilia finally realized why Octavia's name sounded so familiar. The comments sent her way made Octavia angry enough she was ready to attack the crowd herself. An she most likely would've if it wasn't for Emilia and Bellamy. Because as Bellamy wrapped his arms around her waist and told her to stop in an attempt of stopping her, Emilia quickly stepped in front of her making the enraged girl stop flinging her hands around and trying to escape her brother's grip in an attempt of hurting someone. Emilia, after all, wasn't on her list…  
>"Give them something else to remember you by." He suggested making her raise her eyebrow at him in suspicion.<br>"Yeah? Like what?" she asked him. Bellamy seemed to hesitate, unsure of what to say. With one look over at the girl who seemed to help with restraining Octavia, she gave him a clear idea of what his sister should be remembered by. Why she let him take the credit for it and hasn't said it herself, he wasn't sure.  
>"Like being the first person on the ground in a hundred years." He offered and her face lit up as the three of them turned to the drop ship door and Bellamy opened it, blinding all of its hundred passengers with the sunlight which was revealed only pressing one button.<p>

Everyone stood watching as Octavia took the first steps down the ramp and got to its edge. The edge of their previous lives in space, the stations and the Colonies. Here it didn't matter who you were any more, everyone had said goodbye to their Phoenix, Walden and other heritages which they had on the Arc. Here they weren't specified as groups of people… This was a new life, a new home. This was Earth. And their existence on it was restored as Octavia jumped off the ramp and after a few seconds screamed what you could consider the words of triumph:  
>"We're back bitches!" And along with those words the drop ship was emptied within seconds with teens swarming out of it in fits of joy and laughter as they were finally free.<p> 


End file.
